


Касание

by Taya_Borgia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Memories, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taya_Borgia/pseuds/Taya_Borgia
Summary: У Тины в голове ворох воспоминаний и мыслей, и Куинни просто рядом с сестрой.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 2





	Касание

**Author's Note:**

> Тот неловкий момент, когда просто влюбился в ГолдГрейвз  
> https://vk.com/doc-98699876_441208309 -- сочтем это обложкой  
> Написано вообще в первые дни после премьеры, но чего-то страшно было выложить ... Эх.   
> Включите (если не лень будет) Hotel Sayre, Green Light или Magic Tree And I Let Myself Go - Craig Armstrong, это саундтреки из Гэтсби.   
> Большое спасибо всем тем, кто помог с ошибками! :3

На Нью-Йорк опустились сумерки, и город заиграл яркими огнями. Тут и там слышны веселые выкрики молодежи и сигналы клаксонов. Голдштейн-младшая думает о том, что нужно взять сестру развеяться. Через неделю, может, или две. Не сейчас. Девушка прислушивается к звукам и делает радио чуточку громче. Тина плачет навзрыд, душит рыдания в подушке. Куинни жмется на кухне, не может найти себе место. Ей жалко сестру, но помочь не может. Заваривает чай с травами и изо всех сил старается не лезть в голову Порпентины.

_— Ох, прошу прощения, сэр. Я…_   
_Мужчина изящным взмахом палочки поднимает листы бумаги. У него темные глаза и тонкие губы, волевой подбородок с еле заметной ямкой и крупные ладони. Голдштейн завороженно смотрит на знакомое лицо, но не может вспомнить откуда она его знает, и совсем не находит, что сказать. Притягивает, и глаза от него трудно отвести._   
_— Ничего, — его губы дергаются в уголках. — Не подскажете, где сейчас президент?_   
_Порпентина перехватывает документы покрепче и смущенно кивает. Щеки горят. Небось вся красная. Неловко. По одному лишь внешнему виду можно сказать, что он высокопоставленное лицо, а она врезалась в него. Дурацкий сломанный каблук. Ей кажется, что еще пару подобных проколов и ее, новичка, выкинут из МАКУСА. А ведь только-только начался отбор в аврорат._   
_Она пару секунд не решается представиться ему: семенит мелкими и быстрыми шагами в сторону конференц-зала, а когда решается - неуклюже спотыкается, но остается на ногах. Бровь мужчины тянется вверх._   
_— Порпентина Голдштейн, — протягивает руку. До чего глупо и совсем не нужно. Но это всего лишь правила этикета, к тому же интуиция подсказывает ей, что этот маг будет её начальником._   
_Мужчина смотрит холодно и пусто, а Тине хочется аппарировать, немедленно исчезнуть. Он обхватывает своими пальцами ладонь девушки и легко сжимает:_   
_— Персиваль Грейвс._   
_Говорит четко и улыбается ей. У Тины сердце бешено стучит, в ушах шумит. Ей кажется эта улыбка такой завораживающей и искренней. ~~Тоже ложь?~~_

Куинни запускает пальцы в свои пышные волосы, массирует кожу головы. Мистер Грейвс был харизматичным. Когда-то и она попала под его чары. Стыдно вспоминать. Благо никто не узнает. Девушка проводит пальчиками по своим губам и прикрывает глаза.  
Куинни не умеет ненавидеть, не умеет хранить обиду и злобу. И несмотря на то, что ~~Грейвс~~ Грин-де-Вальд оказался мерзавцем, еще и сестру чуть не убил, волшебница не желала зла Грин-де-Вальду. Скорее она жалела его. По-человечески жалела. Светловолосая Голдштейн искренне верила, что мужчина глубоко несчастен. Ведь, когда в груди бьется птица-счастье, разве можно совершать столько зла?

_Персиваль краешком платка дотрагивается до губ Тины. Пристально смотрит в глаза. Ловит взглядом каждое движение. Его радужка сейчас совсем темная, а взгляд затягивает, будто приглашает в глубинную яму его души._   
_Шоколад стерт с уголка губ, и Грейвс убирает руку, продолжает все так же смотреть, подобно змее на добычу. Его губы сердито поджаты, и брови сведены в переносице. Тина чувствует себя кроликом перед большим серым волком. Ее всю немного трясло, она втянула носом воздух и отвернулась. Он не должен был видеть её такой. Позор. За грудиной трепещет сердце, бьется птицей в клетке. На месте зябкой обиды стало разливаться лавой терпкое чувство._   
_В комнате лишь они одни. Все в большем зале — банкет, корпоратив, а Тина захотела спрятаться ото всех. Сидеть в полумраке и лить слезы, заедая шоколадом горечь и запивая шампанским обиду. И за этим ее застал Грейвс. Протянул стакан виски, и заметив в темноте сладость на губах вытер их платком._   
_— Завтра Рождество, Голдштейн, не расстраивайтесь._   
_Так же как и всегда сдержанно улыбается и уходит._   
_Через две недели на ее столе лежит коробка французских сладостей, а аврор, назвавший ее на банкете «грязнокровной стервой», понижен до работника архива._

Куинни берет поднос с чашками и направляется в комнату. Тина лежит на кровати, свернувшись клубком. Ньют сдерживал горечь и хандру сестры, с его отъездом вчера старшая совсем поникла. А в голове у Тины целый ворох из воспоминаний и каша разнообразных мыслей и догадок. _Когда был Персиваль, а с какого момента Грин-де-Вальд?_ Грейвс работал в МАКУСА и до Тины. Тину приняли именно тогда, когда Персиваль был в долгой командировке в Европе. _Неужели тогда?.. Нет. Просто Тина оказалась слепа и не заметила подмены._ Младшая глубоко вздыхает и садится рядом с сестрой на кровать, оставляя поднос левитировать.  
— Как думаешь, он еще приедет?  
Куинни понимает сразу о ком Тина и улыбается широко и открыто, гладит сестру по голове, перебирая волосы.  
— Я думаю, что вы еще обязательно встретитесь.  
В голове Тины возникает образ Ньюта в порту, заправляющий её прядь волос за ухо. У Куинни, как и у Тины тогда, проходят мурашки по всему телу. Но мгновение проходит, и у Порпентины из уголков глаз снова текут слезы, и она сильно жмурится, а Куинни лишь качает головой.

_У них задание в спик-изи у Гнарлока. Тина нервничает и поправляет раз за разом съехавшую лямку платья. Прическу, уложенную Куинни, страшно трогать, чтобы не испортить, но одна злосчастная прядка падает на глаза и раздражает. Голдштейн приходится улыбаться мужчинам, сидящим рядом с ней, и поддерживать беседу. Щеки от натянутости болят, и девушка трясется как лист на ветру. Присутствие начальника и еще пары авроров не успокаивают. Её и коллегу сделали наживкой для похотливых контрабандистов. Она об этом узнала лишь перед самим входом в бар. Мерлинова борода, чтоб Грейвс споткнулся на лестнице! Как можно было не предупредить заранее, что она должна будет отвлекать и соблазнять?_   
_Она не умеет играть роль соблазнительницы и потаскушки, но старается изо всех сил — мужчины за столом кажется верят. Один из них проводит пальцами по плечу аврора и гнусно улыбается, обнажая золотые зубы._   
_— А ты милая, — он откидывается на спинку диванчика, тянется рукой к лицу Тины. — Новенькая? — Накручивает на палец ту самую злосчастную прядку. От него несет перегаром. Тине аж до зуда в лопатках и руках хочется отпрянуть и ударить гадкого преступника, но девушка лишь елейно улыбается. Кивает и кривит губы в оскале, спеша исправиться, тянет улыбку, только глаза выдают всю натянутость._   
_После выпитого алкоголя чувствительность немного притупилась, но Тина вздрагивает всем телом, когда бандит проводит своими шершавыми с зазубринками пальцами меж ее лопаток, по голой коже. На девушку будто ушат ледяной воды вылили, до чего ей противно стало. Воздух вокруг завибрировал от возникшего напряжения, но преступник этого не замечает. За столом громко смеются остальные бандиты, не обращая внимания на Тину и их товарища. Голдштейн отчаянно борется с желанием посмотреть в сторону мистера Грейвса, надеясь увидеть заветный кивок для начала захвата. Все что она может, это лишь отодвинуться подальше._   
_— Ну-ну, куда ты, девочка? — мужчина шипит неприятно и пьяно, брызжа слюной и хватая аврора за запястье. — Я тебе противен? Готова раздвинуть ноги только перед смазливыми богачами? Неужели шлюху волнует кто ей заплатит? — с каждым словом он сильнее сжимает запястье Тины, и ей кажется, что в общем шуме заведения она отчетливо слышит хруст костей._   
_— Да как вы смеете? — У Порпентины горят глаза, и сжимается челюсть от переполнявшей ее злобы. Она медленно подносит руку к бедру, проводя пальцами по палочке, спрятанной под платьем, готовясь в любой момент ее схватить, но что-то идет не так. Раздается треск от произносимого Эверте Статум, девушку отбрасывает в сторону и она ударяется головой, на время дезориентируясь. Как только слух и зрение возвращаются, Тина резко встает и вытягивает палочку из-под юбки, посылая боевые заклинания в группу атакующих бандитов. Она потом узнает, что произошло. Главное сейчас помочь товарищам и не пострадать._

_Когда все заканчивается, Тина стоит на улице, облокотившись спиной об кирпичную кладку. Девушку всю трясёт и колотит: Брейка только что забрали колмедики с рваной раной на груди — последствия прикрытия её спины. В голове среди лихорадочных мыслей проскальзывает идея о том, что нужно занести коллеге яблок в больницу в качестве благодарности._   
_Туман опускается на улицы Нью-Йорка, пробирая холодом и влагой. Тина стоит лишь в легком платье и старается расслабиться, чтобы не дрожать. Пускай и лето, но нужно было взять с собой шаль. Девушка растирает свои оледеневшие руки и дышит на них. Дверь черного входа «Слепой свиньи» хлопает, и оттуда вываливаются задержанные преступники и ведущие их авроры с палочками наготове. Грейвс выходит последним. Тина не решается его окликнуть. Она чувствует себя виноватой. В животе скручивается тугой узел липкого страха. Страха из-за раздраженного взгляда мистера Грейвса. Или она боится увидеть его холодное и непроницаемое лицо. Ей не хочется выслушивать его отчитывающие речи. Лучше пусть мужчина сейчас выскажет свое недовольство девушкой и ее работой, чем при всех. Еще пару секунд и он аппарирует, и другого шанса не выпадет._   
_— Мистер Грейвс! Сэр! — Тина подбегает к нему и, не успев остановить свой порыв, берет начальника за запястье. Рука Грейвса горячая, её ладонь ледяная. Он пару секунд не поворачивается, и Тине хочется снова исчезнуть. Голдштейн чувствует себя маленьким нерадивым ребёнком. Глупая Тина._   
_— Мистер Грейвс, я…_   
_Аврор замолкает, когда мужчина заправляет выпавшую прядь за ухо. Только сейчас она замечает, как быстро и обрывочно дышит мужчина. Она заворожено перемещает пальцы с запястья в ладонь начальника, оказавшуюся немного влажной, и отмечает бисеринки пота на висках и над губами._   
_— У вас кровь, Голдштейн, — Тина чувствует кожей его легко подрагивающие пальцы. — Возьмите завтра выходной, — его пальцы, теплые и шершавые, совсем не вызывают отвращения._   
_У Персиваля Грейвса в глазах глубокое озеро. Темное и неизведанное. Обычно холодное и пугающее. Но сейчас и сегодня его глаза не холодны — горят силой и яростью. Брови сходятся в переносице, и Порпентине хочется возразить, хочется повысить тон и сказать, что она в полном порядке._   
_— Будьте осторожнее впредь, Тина._   
_Говорит он тихо, шепчет. Накидывает на нее свой пиджак и исчезает с хлопком аппарации._   
_Ти-на… Персиваль Грейвс только что назвал ее по имени._

Тина переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Куинни и шмыгает носом. Под действием чая и прошедшей истерики её клонит в сон. Куинни мурлычет мамину любимую колыбельную, все так же перебирая темные волосы старшей сестры.

_Hush, little baby, donʼt say a word,_   
_Mamaʼs going to buy you a mockingbird…_

_— Мистер Грейвс… Сэр, с вами все в порядке? — Как бестактно, думается девушке. Кто она ему такая, чтобы задавать вопросы подобного рода? И она не задала бы, не будь Грейвс в таком состоянии._   
_Он уже неделю остается на ночь в департаменте. Не спит. Говорит еще меньше. И ни на кого не обращает внимание. Будто вовсе и не здесь._   
_Вот и сейчас Грейвс не замечает присутствия Тины. Сидит в своем кресле и смотрит потерянным взглядом на стол. Тина замечает прибавившуюся седину на висках и мешки под глазами._   
_— Сэр?.._   
_— Да, Голдштейн? — ничем в своих жестах и мимике не выдает свое состояние._   
_— Отчет, вы должны его подписать, — она заламывает руки за спиной, хрустит пальцами и нервничает. Ей неуютно находиться в одном помещении с таким начальником. Будто она наблюдает нечто сугубо личное. ~~Ей ведь не показалась влага на глазах мужчины?~~_   
_— Да, сейчас._   
_Он ищет взглядом на столе перо долго, а когда находит, то как-то слишком резко для себя расписывается. Будто хочет, чтобы Голдштейн как можно быстрее покинула его кабинет. Мелкая капля падает на бумагу, и Персиваль поджимает губы, уставившись на кляксу._   
_Невербальным он убирает кляксу и отдает Тине отчет. Не смотрит ей в лицо. Он последние дни никому не смотрит в лицо._   
_Тина физически чувствует боль. И бессилие. Ей хочется помочь, но совершенно не знает как._   
_Позже она во время обеда от коллег узнает, что мать Грейвса умерла. Сердце и старость — ничего не поделаешь. Девушке вспоминается смерть своих родителей. Ей вспоминается боль, но хуже всего всепоглощающая пустота следующая за агонией. Если бы не Куинни… Если бы не Куинни, Порпентина не стояла бы здесь._

_Тине приходит абсурдное желание хоть как-нибудь помочь начальнику. Она до ужаса тупо чувствует себя, когда стоит у прилавка, раздумывая купить Грейвсу пакет кофейных зёрен. А может чай? Глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. Девушка судорожно вздыхает и выбегает из магазинчика. Бродит по улицам, низко опустив голову. Она слишком переживает за Грейвса. В конце-то концов он всего лишь начальник, а она ему никто. Очередная девица, с восторгом заглядывающая в рот, наверно думает он._   
_Ноги приводят ее в Центральный Парк. Середина осени, поздний вечер. Фонарей немного, и если зайти чуть дальше окраины, то можно купаться в свете звезд и полной луны. Тина медленно шагает, загребая носками ворох опавших листьев, и смотрит вверх. Ей вспоминается Ильверморни. Там, в горах, дух захватывало от вида. Они сидели с Куинни у камина и глядели в окна, рассказывая о своих мечтах и фантазиях. Куинни любила рассказывать о мифах и легендах, связанных с созвездиями, о которых ей в совсем маленьком возрасте ведал отец. Самая любимая была японская: о принцессе и ее возлюбленном, которых разделяет река. Они могут встретиться лишь раз в году. В седьмую ночь седьмого месяца. Младшая всегда горестно вздыхала, трясла своими кудряшками и улыбалась._   
_Куинни кажется эта легенда такой романтичной, Тина думала о глупости влюбленных, отец с мамой же улыбались им, рассказывая, что бывает в любви совсем забываешься о времени и делах._   
_По щекам Тины текут слезы, а в душе разрастается ядовитая тоска. Она вытирает рукавами пальто лицо и замечает Персиваля Грейвса на скамье под дубом._   
_Ей хочется остаться незамеченной, но, вопреки мыслям, девушка как можно тише направляется к скамье._   
_У Персиваля глаза закрыты, и кажется, что он спит. Тина борется с таким отчаянным желанием обнять начальника, прижать его к себе и сказать, что все хорошо. Забудь, Тина, забудь. Он не маленький мальчишка, он взрослый мужчина, глава Департамента магического правопорядка, ему ни к чему телячьи нежности._   
_— Присаживайтесь, Голдштейн. Я вас не съем, — он смотрит ей в глаза из-под полуприкрытых век и тихо хмыкает. Первый раз за эту неделю он смотрит ей в глаза. Тина немного вздрагивает и присаживается на скамью, складывая ладони на колени будто школьница. Сердце стучит как бешеное. А за грудиной что-то скребет изнутри, разрастаясь и давя на ребра._   
_Они молчат такие долгие минуты. Вокруг непривычная городская тишина. Даже цокот копыт изредка слышен. А может они просто глубоко в парке сидят…_   
_— Кто я? В двух словам вам рассказать: кто я, занят чем и чем живу я. Можно?_   
_Тина хмурится и не может понять к чему мужчина это сказал._   
_— Голдштейн, вы любите оперу?_   
_Тина теряется и не знает, что ответить._   
_— Простите, сэр, я не ходила ни разу на оперу. Ни на одну, — тихо выдавливает аврор, чувствуя жар своего лица. Зря она подошла, надо было пройти мимо. Но тут же в голове иглой стрельнула мысль, что она не смогла бы оставить его одного сейчас здесь. И, уйдя, она б все равно вернулась._   
_— Сходите обязательно. Как раз в Метрополитене на следующей неделе будут выступать с оперой Пуччини. Богема, слышали? — он закидывает ногу на ногу, сковывая пальцы в замок на животе, и откидывается на спинку скамьи._   
_— Немного. Знаю только, что там несчастливый конец, — она тоже откидывается на спинку, и вдыхает полной грудью морозный воздух. Только сейчас она слышит как кто-то поет в глубине парка. Забавно._   
_— Счастливых концов и нет, Тина, — он хрипло и надломано выдает эту фразу, закрывая глаза и прикладывая ладонь к губам, будто задумался: — Есть лишь счастливые мгновения._

_Фонарь над ними мигает пару раз и гаснет. Только они вдвоем и свет луны сквозь деревья. Такая теплая рука находит такую холодную Тины и сжимает её. Тина берет на себя смелость и переплетает их пальцы. Тоска постепенно отпускает, давая место умиротворению. И девушке безумно хочется верить, что Персивалю так же стало хоть немного легче._   
_— Все умирают, — шепчет Тина. В носу неприятно защипало и дыхание сперло. Ей кажется, что она сейчас снова заплачет. — Все мы окажемся в одном месте._   
_— Да, Тина…_

Закрывая глаза, Тина замечает под комодом пыльную коробку французских сладостей.


End file.
